The study will document normal male adult temporal, neural and mechanical events in phonation initiation in three conditions: matching the pitch of an auditory stimulus with no time constraints, rapidly initiating phonation without regard to vocal frequency, and rapidly initiating phonation following an auditory stimulus requiring the matching of phonation frequency to the auditory stimulus. During the time period from stimulus presentation to phonatory completion simultaneous measures are obtained of the subject's voice signal, electromyographic activity from intrinsic laryngeal muscles, subglottal air pressure and the vertical positioning of the larynx in the neck. Comparisons will be made of the temporal and physiologic measures within and across experimental conditions. The study will also explore subjects' strategies for correcting voice frequency when there is target frequency undershoot or overshoot.